Various locations may provide secure wireless networks through network access devices, such as WiFi routers providing a password protected network for Internet access. Usage of these networks requires a security credential. However, an administrator of a secure wireless network may wish that the credentials remains unseen to certain users accessing the network, such as guest users visiting a merchant location and/or office building. This allows the administrator to prevent unauthorized usage of the network by users on return visits or once they have concluded their business with the provider of the network. Moreover, the administrators may wish to provide different levels of access to a network. For example, some users may have a security clearance to access other devices on the network, freely search the Internet, or execute other actions while on the network. However, the administrator may wish to prevent guest users from the aforementioned actions. Thus, the administrator must take caution to provide the correct access credentials to each user utilize the network.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.